Talking to the Moon
by TruRevelry
Summary: Tired of talking to the moon alone, Sookie takes to the night to hunt down her Viking. Until she gets caught up in an unexpected courtship. In the endless game of "what ifs", it's time to settle the restless nights between Sookie and Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Mika for putting up with my mental rants and outrageous ideas, but most of all encouraging me to write. YOU inspire me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this is the world of Ms. C Harris - I just happen to visit a lot and take liberties with her Viking.**

* * *

><p><em>Sookie,<em>

_I find myself wanting to confess my soul to you, but I fear that there is no soul to bare worthy of you. Most of all, I fear our time is ending._

_Should I never remember this, should I never know of the joy we've shared again. Just know, time may never be kind to us, but I shall forever cherish this time with you._

_This part me of was born the night you found me. You have branded me from inside dear lover, and I hope that light will lead me to find you always._

_Eternally yours,_

_Eric_

…

The paper was tear-stained and crumpled from abuse. I often balled it up and tossed it into the garbage before quickly rushing to get it back. I would try to uncrumple the note it as best as I could, only to repeat it again at some point later. It had been months since his scent washed from my sheets but his shadow still haunted me. I couldn't decide what was worse, that I still had his shadow following me through the motions of our time together, or the lack of the actual shadow popping in and out of my life in person?

Setting in on the swing, staring out at the bright moon above and feeling the mist roll in low to ground, I pulled out the notebook I had stuffed his notes into.

I found the stack of notes on Gran's old desk after Eric left. Just random notes to himself, reminding him of new discoveries he wanted to remember while he was alone. I didn't realize how long he must have been up without me; I guess Buffy could only hold the attention of a vampire his age for so long. With endless nights stretched out before him, it would be pretentious (a word of the day) of me to imagine he would have stayed in bed holding me while I slept.

Running my fingers over his bold script I could feel his angst and the struggle he had with everything so unfamiliar around him.

_Things I know_

_The woman Sookie is beautiful and kind._

_Have I bedded her? Will she let me continue to share her bed in order to have sex with her? _

How like him to ask about the nitty gritty and ruin a perfect sentiment.

_I have a childe named Pam. Pam is loyal. Sookie trusts Pam, I shall trust Pam._

_Sookie's brother is not a man. I shall be her champion now._

I know my brother loves me. Jason just has a selfish way in showing it. On another note, Eric must have been listing his likes and dislikes.

_True Blood sucks._

I always giggle reading this line.

_I will not like Bill. Sookie has feelings for Bill._

_Her scent is of sweet sunshine._

_The depths of her eyes, it is not quite like staring into my own but it is unsettling._

Looking up from the night to the moon, I shivered from the thought of Eric's gaze. I have always felt like a morsel to be devoured when Eric's eyes followed me. As though he's imprinting my moves and memorizing the sight of me into the recess of his mind like a predator about to pounce upon his prey. I always wondered why he never did. I had caught a brief glimpse of his old self in his eyes while I was telling him how I staked Lorena, fascination sparkled from them but I agree… his eyes so similar to mine but not familiar enough. It was very unsettling. I know he's never seen me naked until recently, but Eric Northman knew how to make a hot blooded girl feel naked in her natural glory all the while covered head to toe in a parka!

_She mumbles my name in her sleep._

_Feelings._

Even now I couldn't get him out of my head, has he always been there? When did this happen, was it in Dallas when he tricked me into sucking out the bullet? Was it from that kiss on the roof of his car in the woods? When did he become that little sprinkle of life humming in the silence of night? I didn't need to be near him to feel him part of me. I would be lying if I didn't yearn for him to just pop up and demand some ridiculous favor. It would be an excuse to be near him. Even now, I feel him moving about his night. He woke early right after sunset, and hasn't stopped since; I wonder what he's doing. I wonder if he's thinking of me as much as I'm thinking of him. Damn blood Bond.

It was one thing to sense his actions but it was another to know what he was thinking.

_Feelings. _

Did he like or dislike feelings? Did he have feelings for me? Oh silly Sookie. Eric Northman thinks of Eric Northman first. Why would a backwoods barmaid inspire the big bad vampire to feel?

Fucking Eric.

Enough talking to the moon tonight, it's not like there is ever an answer. I got up to go inside, as I passed the coat rack I brushed the cranberry coat Eric had sent after I last saw him. He picked this; he picked this with me on his mind. Damn the man! If he didn't like having feelings, he had a funny way of showing it. Stubborn - high handed bastard - idiot.

I passed the mirror and stopped – who are you kidding, I'm the idiot. As if I wasn't already wound so tight, like it or not – Eric Northman is going to see me tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so kindly for all the encouragement to continue, I definitely have been inspired to introduce my ideas of Sookie and her Viking to everyone. I'm not sure the posting schedule yet, so I'm just winging it for now.**

**To my Beta Mika, you are the bestest!**

**I do not own the rights to the characters and their likeness, I pay my homage to Ms. C. Harris for that.**

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes before midnight when I pulled up to Fangtasia. I suddenly realized this was the first time I arrived here on my own accord. Not here with Bill, not even summoned by Eric, or here for any Supe business. The undefined empty ache inside me suddenly turned into joy. Even if Eric didn't summon me here tonight, his absence has been like a siren's call.<p>

He was close, his blood within told me so.

Walking through the door, expecting to pay the cover charge, I'm greeted by the lovely hostess dressed in her usual gothic with a dominatrix twist inspired outfit. Tonight with an intricate cameo falling between her pale breasts from a high leather collar, it would seem she's in a Victorian mood.

"Well hello Bo Peep, did you lose your sheep? I didn't realize you were summoned." A familiar grin bares a little fang and a collective gasp is heard from the crowd. Looking down over my soft blue dress with the ruffled pockets like you would find on an apron, ah Little Bo Peep – oh Pam.

"Hi Pam, I've missed you too." I smiled, "No, I wasn't summoned. Is Eric here?" I didn't really need to ask, I was swept with joy. He was definitely close.

"Hmm, if it isn't for business, and you're all dolled up to lure out the big bad wolf, then this must be for pleasure. Oh, this is definitely a treat!" she coos. "And here I thought it was going to be a boring night," Pam turned to wink at me and blow me a kiss, causing a rise in the crowd. "It is always more entertaining when you're around. Your particular wolf is doing the pretty on the floor tonight." She directs me through the dance floor towards the back of the bar. I stifle the urge to run. Pam had it wrong; I didn't lose my sheep, more like a 6'4 Viking Vampire.

As she led me to the dark booth in the corner of the bar, I could see the big bad wolf rise from his seat as we approached. His long legs stretched and filled his jeans, and his equally long torso flexed underneath his shirt. I could still see myself wrapped around that torso as he filled me. Just then a collective sigh filled the bar. I knew exactly how they felt.

"Look what the witching hour brought us." Pam announced me and walked back to her hostess podium.

"Bewitching indeed." He took my hand and placed the softest kiss along my knuckles. I counted to ten to slow down my instant need for him. Damn the man for being so irresistible. "Sookie." He gestured towards the booth and ushered me in ahead of him.

"Thank you." Just as we sat down a waitress brought me a gin and tonic and Eric a True Blood. I didn't realize that they knew me so well here. "Not back to normal yet? I thought you didn't like the bottled stuff."

"One must keep up appearances, as interesting as it would be to feed with a room as witnesses; it is not good for business to dine on what feeds you." He takes a sip and again the room lights up with chatter.

"Doesn't it get to you sitting here for their entertainment? I feel like a circus side show. I don't know how Pam could think this is doing the _pretty_." I inch just a little closer to him, cast my eyes down as I take my glass in both my hands.

Opening my mind up, I catch snippets of conversations.

_Ugh, who does that blonde bitch think she is, here not even five minutes and she's sitting next to him?_

_I wonder if she's his dinner._

_The hostess looks like she's about to eat the blonde. I wonder if that's a threesome tonight. I would pay to watch that._

Laying both my hands flat on the table, I shuddered, and closed my mind off to shut everyone out. Eric must have felt my revulsion and slid his hand over mine.

Sitting with him used to be unnerving, I couldn't read his thoughts (or often enough from the glimpses that have popped up once or twice) but I always felt his touch could tell me stories. It wasn't even the proximity or the Bond but the undercurrents swimming between us. As much as I want to deny it, I'm drawn to him. Yet as intimately as I've known Eric, I look at his fingers nonchalantly caressing mine now and I realize - I don't know Eric at all. And here we sit, each steeping in our own thoughts, trying to not to give in to impulse and strangely accepting the physical connection between us.

Damn him.

What do I do now?

"Blue becomes you, your eyes are almost the color of the seas near my native home." Eric cocked his head slightly to the side and spoke in that low husky voice. Just like him to make comments out of nowhere and touch just close to all the right places.

"Thank you," I relaxed and sat back into the booth. With his hand still covering mine, contentment washed over me, and the ache that plagued me for these past weeks subsided.

"You're content. Are you happy to see me or you see something out there that makes you happy?" He nods his head towards the crowd.

"How do you know it is me and not you?" I challenged.

"Ah, little one, it is not my heart fluttering like a hummingbird at a caress." And to prove his point his index finger brushed across my knuckles. "But why won't we agree that it is both of us, if my heart could flutter it would with your sight on this dreary night."

"I miss you." I blurted before I realized what I had just admitted. I watched him carefully for the mocking to start.

"That's forthcoming." The corner of his lips turned and I could feel the flashes of desire.

"Forget I said that." I quickly recovered and sat up as a waitress refreshed my drink. The club was filled with a mix of new vampires and humans than natural. "Looks like business is good, where's Victor? I haven't heard much about that since..."

It looked like he was going to argue, but he sighed and sat back so our hands could fall under the table where he intertwined our fingers together.

"Yes, the influx of visitors are stragglers from Victor. He left for New Orleans last night and we're not sure when to expect him back. We've been busy and to be honest, this is the first night I've sat here since the changing of the gaurds. Pam reminds me that the masses need to see me." I could hear the dismissive tone.

"To do the pretty?" I giggled.

"Not unless you find me pretty tonight?" he teased.

"If you could hear their thoughts," I closed my eyes and mimicked an earlier move of his, and nodded towards the crowd. "They sure think you're more than pretty."

"I do not care what they think. I asked you what you thought. Am I not pretty enough for you?" he inched closer to me.

"Your ego does not need my compliments to inflate it further. And if you're not too careful one of these days that ego is going to bite you on your ass." I smiled.

"If I remember correctly, you enjoyed it very much when I nipped at your..." he glanced down, "...lovely ass." He held onto my hand before I could pull it away in a gasp.

"You've been away so long I didn't think you remembered." I said looking away.

"Oh, I would never forget something like that." He inched closer and breathed me in. "I could never forget you."

Longing. That was the one of the undefined sparks whispering between us.

"I've stayed long enough." I started to scoot the other way out, when Eric, still holding my hand, pulled me towards him. "I shouldn't take much more of your time."

"One dance before you herd away." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

I don't know what song was playing, but I was swept up in Eric onto the dance floor before I could protest. I was content to sway with him, his limbs languid yet supportive and his scent held me too.

"You seem tired, if that is even possible, I hope all is well. With Victor and Castro I mean." I tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"Careful, otherwise I might think you came just to see me." Just like Eric to tease at such a tender moment. My hand smacked at his chest, and a loud gasp amongst the fangbangers silenced the club. All I heard was Eric's deep laugh.

"Now Sookie, no fighting, we don't tolerate bar violence here." Pam called out from the edge of the floor. Of course she also turns around and kicks over a guy trying to cop a feel behind her.

"You are refreshing." Eric drew my attention back to him as he pulled me closer.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry... it has been unsettling at times and I thought you might have lost interest and didn't need me... I mean to even read people's minds or something..." I couldn't finish telling him.

"You are rambling. What happened to the straight forward Sookie? You should just ask me what you want to know, I want to hear you say it." Before I had the thought to pull away, another song started.

"I don't want you to think I need you or that you need to check in, and its not like I'm important or anything. I just like to know you're okay every so often." I tried to avoid his eyes. Which I've noticed had turned into sapphire blue.

"How is it even this close, and closer as we've been - I still never know enough about you." his hand caressed my lower back.

"I don't know much about you either." Blue swimming in blue, I looked right into his eyes.

"Sookie for someone who is more than naturally intuitive, you are rather naïve at the moment." lips close to my ears. "You are very important, and when you need to know if I'm okay, feel it here." His finger skimmed the top of my breast right over my heart.

"Feel what?" I breathed softly, his eyes told me and I knew he wasn't going to answer. But then again, what was I asking for?

"Come, let me walk you out." Hand still on my back he walked me out to my car.

"Thank you." It was all I could muster.

"Be safe little one, I'll be in touch when time permits."

"Eric, you'll be safe too?" He settled me into my car. Eric scoffed at my concern, as though I was joking. He bent down to lay a kiss on my forehead.

"Too late for that." And just like that, he went back into Fangtasia and the moon once again kept my thoughts company as I drove home more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note to Self: SAVE then upload! Sorry everyone, here's the clean version! Chapter Three: Take 2!**

**A/N: To my Lovely beta Mika - here's to another week of Askars inspired rants and drooling.**

**To those who have been so kind to read my little story - thank you for the reviews and encouragement. A summary of my thoughts. This story takes place AFTER the Takeover (Eric remembers it ALL.), but I'm taking some creative liberties as to what happens after the takeover until I reach a happily ever after as Sookie and Eric can have. I just hope everyone enjoys the journey as I am giving two of my favorite characters in fiction a different voice.**

**(Please read again if you've already done so and excuse the sad mistakes of the previous post. 3)**

* * *

><p><em>A slow caressing hand was tracing the contour of my curves, cool to the touch but it warmed me from the inside. Soft kisses trailed from the nook of my neck to the edge of my shoulder. The hand now kneading at my stomach stared crawling its way up under my shirt caressing the underside of my breast, as the body pressed from behind me. Lost in suspended splendor, I arched in anticipation – I know this hand. My body knows this body. A knee follows into the hollow of my bended knees, my breath hitched as the familiar hand catches a swollen nipple between its fingers. A sweet surge of pain I'm willing to pay for the promised pleasures ahead… pleasure so long overdue. I could hear my rapid heartbeat increase in my chest as the body behind me moved along with me in rapture like a finely orchestrated dance. Louder and louder, as hands now moved rapidly over me in a hungry frenzy, legs parting mine and a gracious plenty nudging me as gently as it could for attention – my heart wanted to burst. Incessant pounding getting louder and louder…<em>

Just as I was about to drown in a storm of pleasure, I hear the knocking at my door downstairs. Shaking myself out of a stupor my hand immediately reaches behind me to find the missing body of my dreams.

It was just a dream. Damn.

Someone was pounding at my door. About to move I hear Amelia's voice as she answers the knocking and the door closing shortly after. Good, I can try to catch a few more winks. Let me stalk my dream lover back to where we left off. Mmm, where were we?

KNOCK-KNOCK.

"Sookie, there's a delivery for you." Amelia cracked open the door a little bit. "Sorry to wake you, but you'll want to open this – I think it's from Eric." she politely closed the door again for me to shake myself awake and call her in.

"What is it?" I eyed the small non-descript box in her hands as she crossed the floor to my bed. She sat herself at the end and dropped the box into my lap.

"I'm just the messenger; the box is not addressed to me." Only Amelia can be so diplomatic this time of the morning. I rub my eyes to wake myself up more and wonder how Eric got something ordered and delivered so quick after last night.

"I was beginning to wonder what made that swing so special that you practically live on it every night since the take over. The big blonde has been M.I.A lately too. Are you guys fighting?" Amelia avoided eye contact. She's been avoiding the subject these past few months out of consideration. Even though she was always concerned, she kept it to herself. And Amelia was one of the loudest broadcaster in my life.

"Well open it silly!" she urged.

Reaching for scissors out of my sewing kit in my night stand, I sliced the box open. Inside the box I found a familiar script on a small cream note…

_**Dear One,**_

_**Should you ever doubt that you could ever be too far from my thoughts, let this remind you of how often you consume mine.**_

_**E**_

Holding the card before me, his writing spoke for him; I traced the bold script feeling the similar contentment from the night before wash through me. Gone were the angst and manic strokes from his previous notes. My fingers were nervous unwrapping the box, what was Eric up to now?

Nestled inside the silk lined box was a delicate glass box with tiny little white and yellow daisies pressed inside the glass panels. A simple necklace with the same pressed flowers between a delicate ornate glass pendant.

"Daises?" Amelia asked. Then she noticed my blankets and sheets.

"I remind him of sunshine." I softly said, remembering the notes he wrote to himself. All the daises were little bursts of sunshine. Eric remembered the daises on my covers and blankets from when he stayed with me, and how I mentioned why I thought such silly flowers that are often mistaken for weeds were my favorite. Daises, so easily ignored or disregarded by others but beautiful to me, because of all flowers – they were most like me.

Carefully lifting the lid to pick up the necklace I was struck with awe over the sentiment. Just like Eric to think of the things I would need rather than the extravagance of the gift. Was it possible that Eric Northman knew parts of me better than I knew myself? I shook my head in denial. I'm thinking too much for him. Amelia insisted I hold the necklace up to my neck and model for her.

"How lovely Sookie, very you." She smiled, I could read that she wanted to ask a million questions but she was being respectful of my space. Amelia was not exactly "Team Eric".

"I'm probably more confused than ever after last night, but you're right - I gave in and went to Fangtasia last night to see him."

"I didn't hear any extra screams and grunts from your room so I assume he didn't come home with you last night." She teased.

"Amelia!" I pushed at her while my cheeks probably turned two shades of red.

"Is everything okay over at Fangtasia? I haven't seen Pam much since I've started with Trey, but even for Pam she's been quiet." Pam and Amelia were playmates before my witchy room mate decided she was batting for the wrong team and preferred the more animalistic flavors of the opposite sex. In Trey's case it was a win win situation, Amelia was dating a very ideal male specimen who happens to turn wolf on a full moon.

"Nothing different than the usual, Victor apparently left Shreveport recently but has a very short leash on Fangtasia. De Castro left Victor in charge, but Eric didn't go into details - not that he ever does." I sighed. Eric never says much, and it has always been the things he doesn't say that worries me the most.

I tucked the necklace back into its gilded and placed it on my nightstand. The glass box glistened from the shining rays of the sun and sprinkled little drops rainbow across the room. The box looked like it had been on my nightstand forever. Like it belonged in my room.

"I'm just glad you're off the porch at night, I was beginning to wonder if the Moon was starting to bewitch you." She patted my hand and smiled. Amelia decided to let me tell her about last night on my own time.

"Thanks Mel, I'm fine. I miss Eric. I hate to admit it and I did admit it to him last night." Reliving the moment, I fell back bringing my pillow over my face in embarrassment.

"Sookie! What did he say?" Amelia was genuinely shocked for me.

"Take what you feel right now and multiply it by 10. I couldn't believe I just blurted it out to him, but you know, I'm glad I did." I sat back up, and held my chin up – I couldn't regret it now.

"Good." At the moment, Bob the cat decided he wanted in on the girl talk and jumped onto the bed. I reached out to have him nuzzle his little head into my palm. "Do you have work today?" Amelia asked.

"Lunch shift and I should be home pretty decent tonight. Maybe some Jeopardy and ice cream tonight?" I haven't been the best room mate these past few months, it was time we made up for it.

"It's a date!" Amelia bounced on the bed and made Bob jump off for his life. "I'll get the ice cream, you bring the spoons. Until then, Bob and I have some sun time today." Amelia picked Bob up and started walking out. "By the way you have a message from Alcide; he called earlier before the delivery came. You might want to call him back before work."

"I will, thanks Amelia." I ran my hand over the glass box again and got up to get ready for the day.

By the time I was dressed and found my way to the kitchen, I found coffee already made. Thanks Amelia. I picked up the phone to call Alcide.

"Herveaux", he picked up after three rings.

"Hi Alcide, its Sookie. Amelia said you called."

"Hey Sookie, glad you called. How are things?" Alcide was not the best at small talk.

"Good, thanks for asking." I replied.

"I never got to thank you properly for that night, I'm sorry you had to be in the middle of it like that." Alcide was referring to the hostile take over between packs where he became the alpha wolf of Shreveport Were Pack. "If it wasn't for you and Sam..."

"Really, no need to thank me. How are you settling in to being pack leader?"

"I never thought I could do the job, I didn't want to but you know, it's not bad." He answered sheepishly. Picking at his thoughts a little bit, apparently I wasn't supposed to be privy to Pack business. "The Pack is grateful for your service and your position of Friend of the Pack stands."

"Thanks Alcide," what were you suppose to say when someone offers you the service of a pack of Weres? Gran taught me that if you didn't know what to say about a gift, simply say thank you. You never want to look at a gift horse in the mouth. In this case, you don't want to be caught on the wrong end of a Were's bite. Vampire ones were bad enough.

"I don't want to bother you, Sookie, but I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?" I feel him getting nervous.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Since we're still setting into our territories, we haven't decided where the best place for everyone to run on a Full Moon. Our usual spot has campers out and about tonight so it won't be safe. I was wondering since you have all that open land, do you mind we made out run for the Moon out on your property?"

"I share common land with Bill, I'm not sure what he'll say."

"If you don't feel comfortable, I'd understand. It won't be the full pack and we promise to be discreet and even get rid of any pesky game in your area." He joked.

I let out a sigh. Who would it hurt?

"Sure Alcide, I'm having a date night with Amelia at home, so I'll be here. If I see Bill, I'll let him know."

"Great, I'll give you a call before we head over to give you a heads up. Thanks Sookie, you're a true friend to the Pack."

"Great, well I have to head off to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey, let Sam know he can run with us if he wants." Alcide threw in unexpectedly.

"I will, have a good one Alcide" Not sure how to take that last invitation.

"Bye Sookie, thanks again." And he hung up.

Full Moon tonight and my day is already starting with surprises. What else can happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone for the delay, real life got a little hectic and TB is still too many months away.**

**Thanks to my darling Mika for ever inspiring me to continue because "some things still needed to be said" about our two misfits lovers. **

**Oh, May and June can't get here fast enough... as always, I do not own the rights to these lovely characters. But sure glad Ms. Harris does - May is almost here for DEADLOCKED!**

* * *

><p>Pulling into the employee parking lot at Merlotte's, I spot Sam unloading his truck of the morning's market purchases in the back. I called out his name and waved. Sam nodded his head towards me and smiled.<p>

Inside, I could smell the cooking from the kitchen and Terry was turning over chairs into their places from last night. I settled in and started my prep work at the serving stations and by the time I moved over to the bar, Sam came through the door.

"Hey Sookie." Sam was that kind of boss who made sure he greeted everyone on his staff. Over the years Sam has become more than just a boss; at one point I suspected he would have wanted to date but it wasn't in our stars. Sam Merlotte was hard to read that way, but our relationship was fine the way it is now. I had enough men trouble adding more flavors to the pot.

"Oh hey Sam, I finished all the bar prep. We're ready to go once Arlene sets the condiments out." I turned to face him. His face was a little scruffy, and he still had his sleeves rolled up from unloading the groceries.

"Thanks, cher. Just a heads up, I'm probably leaving a little early tonight. Terry will be here to run the bar, make sure you let the girls know during shift changes." Suddenly Sam's cheeks turned a little pink. Oh, silly Shifter humor.

"Will do. By the way, Alcide said to tell you – you're more than welcome to run with his pack if you'd like. He's asked to use my land tonight." Suddenly an alarm went off in my head, I best remind myself to check in with Eric as to where he hid Debbie Pelt's body! It was the farthest thing in my mind to ask but it seems I'm finding every excuse to call him anyway.

"Everything alright Sookie, you look a little flustered? And why are you letting the Pack run on your land?" he quietly inquired.

"Alcide mentioned something about campers being out and about locally. So they needed to move their run, but I don't know why he extended the invitation." Again with the blushes, I swear Sam was behaving like a school girl.

Typical Sam move, he runs his hand through his hair before he answers, "I'm sort of seeing a Pack member, Jannalyn." Bingo.

"Oh Sam, that's wonderful. Alcide wanted to pass along gratitude for that night, I was wondering where the invite came from." Between Sam and I, we preferred to not talk about the night with the big Were confrontation.

"Hmm, thanks. Jannalyn didn't mention anything about the run personally, so I don't know if I'll head out there. I generally prefer to run on Full Moon alone, I'm not too comfortable with the idea of a pack Pack." Every time Sam mentions anything about his shifting; all I see are the puppy dog eyes of Dean. My eyes must have glazed over in the memory when Sam poked me. "Gee Sookie, you seem cheerful today."

"Silly, I'm always cheerful. I better start helping Arlene before she gets into a hissy." We nodded to each other and moved on with our day.

It was the normal lunch crowd in Merlotte's today, one of the most practical ideas of living in a small town such as Bon Temps is the routine everyone carries out through out their lives. You can always count on the Sheriff and his Deputies coming in and sitting in the same booths, ordering the same meals like clockwork. You have the mix of Parish construction crews coming in and out, this was when I would see Jason the most. I learned early on working at Merlotte's to tune out the conversations, it was best to not let on that I can read everyone's dirty little secrets. Truth be told, I'd rather not know the skeletons in people's closets.

By the time dusk came, I could feel the little movements in the background of my thoughts, Eric was almost up. I've noticed that he can almost rise almost after the sun sets. Bill always waited until complete nightfall to wake up for the evening. But I can feel Eric's spark in the background already. I looked up to at the clock to see my shift was almost over and towards the office; Sam was cleaning up to head out too. I was already thinking of the ice cream and date waiting for me at home with Amelia. All I wanted was to kick up my feet and have a quiet night home. I had my fill of Eric for one night, let him come find me now, I thought smiling smugly to myself. Then I realize, darn – the Pack.

Finishing up my shift, I said my good byes to everyone I cared to talk to at Merlotte's and made my way outside. Last I checked it was just dusk the moon was rising. Tinges of happiness flooded my senses. Curse the man, he was right – I did like the bond too much for my own good. Fumbling for my keys, I felt a vibration in my pocket. Patting my coat down, I realized it was my phone and quickly reached to answer my phone.

"Hello." I was having a dandy time trying to balance the phone on one shoulder, get my keys out of my bag when I heard slow drawl.

"Well hello little one," Eric greeted. I smiled inside and stopped everything I was doing to lean against the door of my car.

"Eric! Perfect, you're just who…"

"Yes, I'm rather perfect. First you tell me you miss me and now I'm perfect, I like all these little confessions from you. Tell me another one, did you dream of me perhaps? Preferably naked of course." The timber in his voice was giddy and full of mischief. I swear one of his life's purposes is to get a rise out of me in every conversation.

"Very funny Eric, I meant you were just the person I needed to call." In the distance, I see Sam gathering up the garbage and getting ready to leave too. He must be scrambling to make a break before the Moon fully rises. Leave it to Sam to plan to leave early but never does being the boss.

"I will settle for being needed. I felt something warm and anxious on from you when I woke tonight. Is everything okay, did you not get my gift?" Mr. Smug, I could just hit him, but I remembered back to the box on my night stand.

"Thank you, the delivery came this morning. It is very sweet. You didn't have to get me anything." The simple idea that he thought of me made me wanted to melt in to a puddle of butter on a hot Louisiana day.

"You are correct, I did not have to, but I wanted to… Sookie, if I do not say the words enough it is because…" my heart dropped to my feet as Eric started to open up, but in that same glorious moment I heard a frantic mind in the distance and a shot fired through the night. I quickly looked up and saw Sam fall to the ground. Without thinking, I ran over to his side not sure where the danger was coming from. "Sookie! What is going on?" I could hear Eric yelling through the phone as I dropped it on the ground near Sam.

"Sam, Sam" cradling his head into my lap, I tried to shake him awake from the shot. I heard the same frantic mind scrambling to reload, and Sam was still in shock for me to move us. Quickly thinking I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Somebody HELP! Sam is hurt!"

I felt the shooter get anxious and slightly distracted at my cry. Then I heard the gun, and froze into place – "Sam wake up, I need you to Shift … Sam" shooting my head up in the direction of the mind as I realized another bullet was whizzing through the air, when suddenly it was deflected by a garbage can lid and it ricochet off in another direction. My body covering Sam's I looked over to see Bill. He had taken the garbage can lid Sam had put on the ground, as threw it like a Frisbee with an accuracy I can only thank a vampire for. Suddenly the back door of Merlotte's opened and Terry Bellefleur and half of the bar poured out in a big commotion. Terry fell near me to grab Sam, and Bill swept me up to move out of the open parking lot. We were both quickly moved inside to Sam's office.

Bill sat me down on Sam's desk as Terry searched for the bullet wound. "Thank god, it's just a graze, the bullet didn't go through him but Sam must have been knocked to the ground from the shock." Terry announced. Shock was settling in and I stared at Sam blankly. Someone wanted Sam dead!

"Sookie are you okay?" Bill squared my shoulders to look him in the eyes. He had to shake me a few times before I snapped out of it. "Sookie, Sookie darling, are you okay."

"What?" Stumbling out of my stupor. "Is Sam okay? Terry is he breathing?" pushing Bill's arm off me, I scrambled off the desk to Sam's side.

"He's probably in shock, luckily Vampire Bill here deflected that last bullet, or who knows how you two would be right now." Terry said.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Bill, thank you, but what how did you get here so fast? And this early?" I looked over to Bill who was leaning against the desk.

"I was actually on my way to Merlotte's when Eric called and requested I made my way here to see what was going on. So I just ran over from…" his words just dropped. I could have finished that sentence for him, he was probably near ground by Selah's, which was a lot closer to Merlotte's than from our neck of the woods.

"Oh my God Eric! I was on the phone with him when I heard the first shot. My phone is still outside." Just then, Sam started to move on the couch by me.

"What the hell happened?" Sam tried to sit up until his arm burned from the wound.

"Someone shot at you up in the back lot. Did you remember anything? See anyone?" Terry began questioning. In full alert mode, this was a Terry I have never seen before. He was in control, but I remember seeing the terror in his eyes earlier when he rushed out into the lot.

"I remember Sookie waving to me and next thing I know, I hear her yelling. Then I was out." Sam looked over to me and eyed the length of me. "Sookie are you okay?" Just like Sam to think of others before himself.

"I'm fine, Bill arrived just in time and then Terry came out to find us, the attacker must have ran." I looked up to Terry who nodded.

"Do you need to go to the hospital Sam? Should I call for help?" Terry asked. Feeling at the graze on his shoulder, Sam poked the wound to begin bleeding again. I could hear Bill take a breathe as the scent of Sam's blood began to fill the air.

"No, I'll be fine. It's not gushing blood, just a graze. I guess I owe you a thanks Bill," Sam sat up and nodded in Bill's direction. Then he turned to nod at Terry too. Men, as if talking was too beneath them.

"Terry". Trying to move again Sam didn't realize he was bleeding in a small room with a vampire.

"No thanks needed, I was sent to see to Sookie." Bill moved from the desk. "Sookie, you mentioned you dropped your phone. I'll go find it." I saw Bill take another gasp of air and held it, as he headed out the door.

"You stay in here to rest, I'll go calm the crowd. I'm surprised Arlene hasn't beaten down your door yet. Sookie, do you mind staying with Sam?"

"Of course," Terry left us and I settled Sam back into his couch. "Sam Merlotte, you gave me a scare of a lifetime!" I turned to sit on my knees by Sam. It all hit me in that moment that we were just shot at, and I here I thought today was going to be a good day.

"I'm fine Sookie, I should actually be going, and my body is just going to get warmer as the moon gets higher, I'll heal by the time I shift and I don't want to have to explain to Terry why I shouldn't go to the hospital at that point. Plus, I want to follow the trail of the shooter."

"I'm fine too, Bill…" before I continued, Sam gave me one of those looks where he didn't need me to say anything else. Bill will always be his own can of worms to me. I stood to meet him eye to eye. "Don't go chasing trouble, you were just shot at and all. I'll see if Bill saw anything out of the ordinary"

I helped Sam scramble to his feet and scribble a note for Terry. He popped his head out to the crowd in the dining room and carefully made his excuses to leave with me. Outside, he gave me a quick hug and ducked behind his truck to strip down and shift. Next time I saw Sam was as Dean the collie. Bill was on his phone by my car.

"Sookie is fine. Yes, I've checked the area. Yes, I've made sure she was not injured. Yes, yes, yes, I have done everything you have asked of me." I realized Bill was on my phone. "Here she is." Bill actually rolled his eyes at me when he handed me the phone. In the receiver, I heard Eric screaming like he's in a wind tunnel.

"Eric, I'm fine. Really, it's just more shock than anything. Where are you?" I felt like I needed to yell in reply to his background noise.

"Have Bill take you home, and stay in the house until I get there. I'm driving from Shreveport now."

I knew better than to argue with Eric at this point. "Very well, I will see you at my house."

"I will be there shortly." Then Eric hung up.

"I will escort you home Sookie." Bill moved to the passenger side of my car and I reluctantly got into my driver side. Bill and I sat in silence for the first part of the drive.

"Thank you for getting to me when you did Bill." Bill was very forthcoming the night of the takeover; he made it a point to stand up to Eric as my champion. Truth be told, I find it ironic that Bill often voices how he stands up for me but Eric has always been there when I needed him. For all the reasoned declarations, it just comes back to - Bill followed orders, and that is the part of Bill I can't let go of – I should be thankful for when he listens to Eric but I resent him for never standing on his own.

"I was in the area, and you should know darling – I would always be there for you."

I let his words wash through me and strangely, it didn't do anything for me. I use to cling to Bill's words, his vows and his feelings for me, but now, we have this space between us that I'm not sure how to fill. But damn, I would be lying to myself if he didn't pull my heartstrings just a little bit. Pulling into my driveway, we both got out and walked to my porch.

"You and Selah must be getting on well." I wanted to make small talk.

"She isn't you." Bill said forlornly.

"Bill, stop."

"Sookie, I never had the chance to explain…"

"Explain what Bill? How it wasn't me, it was just orders? Or how you love me, but it's complicated? And we can't forget the favorite, you wanted to protect me?" wow, where did that come from?

Silence. I can see Bill's lips move, wanting to say something but just like his actions – nothing. We sat in silence just a while longer and until he pulled into my driveway. I get out, and start for my door, better to prepare for battle with the Viking, than sit in silence with the Bill.

"Sookie," in an instant, Bill flashed to my side on the porch and took my hand. "For what it's worth, I had the chance to say you were mine once. And if I live for another hundred years, no one else would come close to what that means to me. I accept you don't want me now darling, but it doesn't change how I feel."

I sighed.

"For what it's worth, I wished it was so easy to accept. My feelings haven't changed Bill, they've just now found the right person. You and I, we were never right, you made that choice by following orders you didn't know what to do with, but thank you." I didn't realize I had anything to thank Bill for, until that moment staring into his eyes, it hit me hard. Without Bill, I may have never found my pest of a Viking. For what it's worth, all the heartache and lessons learned has lead me to where I needed to be … with Eric. As much of a pest he can be, he's valuable to me.

"I'm sorry darling." He barely whispered.

"No, I'm not accepting anymore apologies from you. What's done is done, and we can only move on." I pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you for being there tonight, I truly do wish you all the happiness."

"My happiness means more with yours." Ever the poetic gentleman.

Even before he spoke, I sense him. Landing below the porch, I turned out of Bill's arms to face one pissed of Viking.

"Remove your arms from Sookie now, or I will remove them for you Compton."

Oh dear, here comes the real fireworks tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support and great feedback! I'm definitely working out the details to this story a lot faster with all your words of inspiration.**

**I have officially started TB Lent, for the next 55 days, I will not watch/read/hear any teasers or previews until the new season starts.**

**Thank you to my darling Beta Mika for being a gracious sounding board. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of rights, just a huge fan of CH and her world.**

* * *

><p>In true Eric fashion, his arrival is never without drama. He landed at the bottom of the porch, and he repeats himself.<p>

"Compton, I said remove your hands from Sookie, or I will glady do so for you."

Why couldn't anything be simple with this man? Stepping away from Bill, I waved my hand towards Eric.

"Now Eric, don't go making threats." Maybe reason will work?

"Your job is done Compton, take your leave." Of course not, as Eric hissed his command.

"Sookie, it was a pleasure." Bill tipped his head towards me, his eyes softened rather than peak for a fight like he usually does with Eric. Walking down the steps, he stopped. "Sheriff," then he flashed out of site across the cemetery.

Here I thought it was going to be an easier day. I turned to see Amelia's car isn't home yet, which means I'm left alone for this stand off.

"Eric if you're here for a fight, just go home. I'm tired, and would like to relax after the day I've had." I waited. I could see his stance relax but he was still angry. "Fine, wait out here until you have cooled off." I turned to the house, when suddenly I feel Eric's arms around me and he backed me against the wall.

"Cool off? I hear gun shots and you screaming, not knowing what happened to you, and then I leave everything I needed to do at Fangtasia to fly at neck breaking speed to get here – only to find you in the Compton's arms. You two looked really cozy." His eyes scanned my face and the length of me for injuries, and his grip on my arm was a bit hard.

"The bullet grazed Sam, and I had dropped my phone. Clearly you know that considering you called Bill. You gave Bill orders to come rescue me, and he drove me home – again, on your orders. So I didn't do anything but fall innocent to your outrageous commands. If you would calm down, you would see I'm fine." Eric's shoulders drop and his grip loosened and he stepped back.

"Outrageous commands? What would have happened if Bill wasn't nearby? Don't you get it Sookie, someone was shooting at you!" he stared me down, I could tell he wanted to grab and shake me. I'm not sure he won't.

"I don't know who they were shooting at, but I'm fine, I'm here. I'm home. You can stop yelling at me." Calm, radiate calm – I kept thinking.

"I swear Sookie Stackhouse, if a tree was to fall it would find your head to fall on. I asked you to keep yourself safe. I can't always be there to save you." Eric stepped back reigning in the on his self control. Waves of emotion was battering through the bond, almost frighteningly fluid as though every nuance was meant to be there between us; yet changing so quickly I couldn't keep up.

Then I realize what Eric was saying to me. Save me? Of all the high handed things to say to calm a girl down, he actually thinks he always needs to save me! Now I'm the one riled up, and I shoved at his chest for some distance.

"Eric Northman, you listen to me, first of all you were the one that jumped to conclusions when you got here. Second, I never asked you to come here anyway! And I certainly do not need you to save me! Tonight was not my fault, and I was fine before I had a giant idiot who thinks I can't fend for myself yelling at me. If you care to remember, not too long ago – I saved you and your King in that parking lot! So trust me, I can take care of myself and certainly do not need you to feel like you need to always save me," I screamed at him for a change. His eyes turned to a shade of blue I have never seen, and before I could finish yelling at him, he swept me in and kissed the fight out of me. One hand buried in my hair and the other holding me up tight to him pushing me back against the wall. I'm not too sure if I could support myself if he wasn't holding me. And just like that, everything around me stopped. Our two battling waves crashed together in splendor rocking us both mutually to the depths we both ignored so well. Kissing Eric was always rather too splendid for words.

In the distance, the sound of wolves howls at the moon. The Pack.

"Like sunshine." His lips brushed across my still tingling lips. Oh boy, his kisses can still knock my socks off. His thumb follows where his lips just left. "I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

"I'm still mad at you," I managed to gasp.

"Good, you can yell at me some more and I can kiss the smart out of them again." We hear more wolves in the in the woods.

I looked up to the familiar moon, so full in her circled orb. Well Hello Moon, you're high and bright tonight.

"Wolves?" Eric questioned.

"Weres, Alcide and his pack asked to run on my land tonight. That's why I called you earlier, I was wondering if there was anything I should know or anyone the Weres may find on my property tonight?" Eric still had his arms circled around my waist, but his body to turn towards the Moon and the howling.

"Why my dear Sookie, would you ever think there was?" Eric was being coy.

"You know exactly why, I wasn't awake the last night you stayed here." We have such a hard time discussing his time with me.

"Oh dear lover, if I was ever to be here with you again, I am sure sleeping is the last thing we would be doing." His face came down to mine, and just when I thought he was going to lay another kiss on me, he wrinkles his nose against mine and smirks. "What happened to the very forthcoming Sookie from last night, who told me exactly how she felt? We still never talk about our time here together."

"We can talk all we want about that time, but what are you going to do about it? It has been months since I've seen you, and just when last night was so..." I haven't decided what last night was, how can I express that to him?

I pushed away from him, trying to put some distance between us to clear my head and leaned on the rails of the porch. The waves of desire was coming through our bond, it would be so easy to fall head over heels blind into what I know will be a great tumble between the sheets with Eric. Hell, with Eric I'm pretty sure we could test if this railing would hold our weight right now, but we wouldn't be any better than we are now.

"I enjoyed your visit last night; I was hoping to visit you tonight. Give back a gesture you so kindly bestowed upon me. Color me surprised when I came expecting to comfort you, I find you…" I interrupted him; he's so predictable this way.

"Argh, I know, in the arms of someone else. You are so dense sometimes, it drives me crazy! If you only acted reasonably, you would have felt that there is nothing between me and Bill for concern." Head held high, this point has to stick.

"Dense? Of course I'm dense Sookie, I'm a vampire, not some weak whiny lingering ghost with unresolved issues. You haunt me enough as it is, and the last time we were together, I believe you enjoyed particular parts of my dense anatomy very much." He smirked and moved towards me. "Perhaps, I should graciously remind you that there is plenty of me that is dense for you."

I wanted to strangle him.

"You know what I mean Eric!" I crossed my arms to show him I mean business. "I do not like it when you yell ridiculous demands or threats."

"I do not like seeing you touched by other men." He growled.

"Then learn to close your eyes!" Ha.

"Well that was saucy." he strutted towards me until we were almost touching again.

"If you only stayed calm for a moment you would have felt what lies between Bill and I … it doesn't compare to what lies between us. I mean, shouldn't you feel something from the Bond and all?"

"I am afraid when it comes to you Lover, our Bond stirs the worse in me. I can not trust the feelings alone." He whispered.

"Worse? When are you ever good?" I teased.

"When you are mine." Stated like the pompous ass he is, yet I couldn't help but wonder. I was about to protest when more howls come from forest and Eric's phone goes off. Without taking his eyes off me, he answers his phone quickly.

"Speak," then he listened, "When?" his face changed. This was the Eric I met, stone faced and lethal. The lethal part still remains, but now I can recall his giggles and see his toes wiggle barefoot in my Grandma's quilt. The conversation ended abruptly as it started. He snapped his phone and slid it away.

"Leaving?" I asked.

"Sadly." He opened his arms to me, and not even thinking, I slid into the one place I wanted to be all day. Joy washed over me. I could feel him breathing me in, in that very Eric way of his; he kissed the top of my head. "Will you miss me?"

"I understand you have to go." my hand reaches up to his locks of hair. So like mine.

"I will certainly miss you," my heart skipped a beat and I could tell he knew, a rare Eric smile came across his face. "I prefer you telling me with the Bond anyway."

"I thought you said, you didn't trust those feelings?" I looked up into his eyes and they twinkled like stars.

"I did not say I distrust the feelings, I just prefer the actions stirred from the feeling more. Actions, dear One, always speak louder than words. You just have to know when to read between the lines." His thumb caressed my cheek and traced the curves of my breasts down the center and stopping short at my heart.

I stopped running.

Lost in his own thoughts, he kissed the forehead and turned to step off the porch.

I didn't know what else to say, and just watched him, almost wanting to ask him to stay. Half fighting the madness to demand he stays, then he flashed me a smile and took for the sky.

I leaned on the railing and post, sigh – when will I ever learn to read between any lines with Eric? Haven't we said enough at this point? I didn't want the words – we have exchanged enough words. Eric had the right idea; it will come down to the actions. I stifled a giggle, then frowned – oh dear, why does that sound even more scary than a yelling Eric?

Because Eric acting out always mean more trouble.


End file.
